We're All Special
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: Chase, Pokemon Trainer. Riku, Pokemon. N, a wall between the two.  Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Slight Sexuality, Dirtyness   Chase Hilbert M Pokemon Trainer Touya   Read & Review, I'll Keep Going if you want ;D


_**AC: **_**You were expecting this to happen. A story about Chase and Riku, not going into anymore detail than that. Chase my Pokemon trainer, and Riku is his Infernape from Pearl.**

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai, Slight Sexuality, Dirty-Ness, Almost Yaoi**

**Pairings: Slight N/Chase, Slight Riku/Chase (Semes go first.), Implied Chase/Lenore (Who's Seme?)**

* * *

><p><em><span>We're All Special<span>_

"Hey, Chase..?" The Infernape asked, looking at the half-asleep boy. "Yeah Riku?" Riku sighed. "You'll keep us.. Forever right?" Chase looked up. "Of course. Why wouldn't you..?" The flame-monkey looked up. "You... Your mother said every trainer must let go of all of their Pokemon..." Chase gasped. "My mother...? Why would she..?"

The Infernape pounded the ground with his fists. "_**IT'S NOT A LIE**_, _**IS IT**_?" The brunette sighed. "No, it isn't. I-I'm sorry..." The flame Pokemon looked up. "How... How do you know? She told you?" Chase shook his head. "No. T-this man named N did..."

* * *

><p><em> After he told me he was king of Team Plasma, he said he needed to tell me something more important. "Chase. You, you love your Pokemon, as if they were your family. But, in every trainer's life, they must give up their Pokemon. Even I must."<em>

_ I, however, didn't believe him. He always says weird things. "You're a liar! You just want me to give up!" I jumped up in the Ferris-wheel cart. "Sit down, Chase. This isn't a lie. I have to in the future." I still didn't believe him. "You aren't the only one! I have to tell this to Lenore as well!" _

_ With the thought of him even telling Lenore such a terrible thing, I broke down. "You... Why..? She has to get rid of Link?" Then, that's when I thought of you, Riku. "I... Can I keep one of them? Can I keep Riku?" N sighed. "I can make an exception. Both of you may keep one of your Pokemon. Only __**one**__."_

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Riku growled. "How can he tell you what to do, Chase?" Chase smiled. "I can keep you, Riku. I'm keeping you." Riku sighed. "I bet there are way more Pokemon you'd rather keep, Chase. What about Julius?" Chase shook his head. "I'm keeping you, Riku."<p>

"I don't believe you. I'm just some stupid flame Pokemon. What's so special about me?" Chase stood up. "You're special in your own way, Riku. We all are." Riku sighed. "I guess we are. I mean, you are, too." Chase looked up to the full moon.

"I bet Lenore is doing something way more interesting than this. Like, in a major battle. Her battle strategy, her looks, these are things special about her." Riku smiled. "Yeah, I guess so. And... You're special because you're different. You treat us like... Your children." Chase looked up. "You're like my brother or best friend."

Riku grinned. "I am your best friend!" Chase giggled. "Yeah." Bushes rustled, making them look back. "Who's there?" Riku growled. "Wow, Chase, you really can talk to your Pokemon!" Chase held Riku's arm. "Hold on, I know that voice. N!" Chase jumped up.

"You used to hate me, Chase." Riku opened his eyes wide. "You told Chase he can't keep everyone! Why?" The green-haired antagonist grinned. "Have a poffin. Sweet-sour, right?" Riku blinked twice. "How does he...?" Chase ran over to hug N. "I never get to see you! Why?" N smiled.

"Because you said you hate me. I said I'll leave you be for a while." Chase hugged tighter, still looking up. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" N hugged back. "I forgive you." Riku ate the poffin, watching his trainer- best friend- hug some stranger.

"Can I have a poffin, N?" N chuckled. "You aren't a Pokemon." Chase smiled. "I can be! I'll be a little Purrloin!" Both of them laughed, but Riku found nothing funny. Chase was acting like N's pet, begging for food. What's so funny about a starving pet? "What kind, Chase the Purrloin?" Chase got on his knees. Riku growled. _Get up, Chase. That's way too close to that bastard's... __**UGH**__! _

"A Sweet Poffin?" Chase asked, looking up. "I might have one. But ask for it correctly." Chase grinned. "Please can I have a Sweet Poffin, N, my trainer?" Riku growled, "N, give him the damn poffin. He's begging for it!" N grinned.

"Begging for what?" Chase hit him in the knee. "Don't think like that. Now, can I have the poffin?" N shook his head. "Bad pets don't get food." Chase sighed. "Please, can I have the poffin?" N dropped it in his hands. "There you go, Chase. Tata, I have to go." Chase got up from his knees. "Can't you stay?" N shook his head. "Can't! I'll see you tomorrow, though!"

_**"How can you like him?" Riku kept throwing out things like that through the night. "Because he's nice."**_

_**"You used to hate him." Riku said. "People change."**_

_**"You were acting like his slave." He noted. "We were just playing."**_

_**"Are you gay?" Riku tossed out. "I love Lenore. Are you?"**_

_**"Are you bi?" Riku asked. "No. I don't love N."**_

_**"Are you sure?" Riku said, leaving silence. "Never mind then." He said, not expecting an answer. "I'm p-pretty sure..."**_

The final two questions messed with him the night through. Was he... Bi? He was OVERLY sure he loved Lenore to death. But, N?

* * *

><p><strong>AC: Should I continue?<strong>

**N: Yes. Let me and Chase get together.**

**Riku: No, you shouldn't be let them get together. Give us a happy ending.**

**Chase: I don't care. Anything's fine. I like being noted in your stories.**

**Reviews, Reviews on FanFiction, tell me if you want**

**me to finish this random thingy.**


End file.
